


Gon's x Cursed x Groupchat

by Wandiwoo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and hate hisoka, because i was bored, cause i can, chatfic, everyone basically ships killugon, just expect a bunch of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandiwoo/pseuds/Wandiwoo
Summary: Gon accidentally adds all his contacts into a small group chat he's in. Chaos ensues.





	1. The x Beginning

_ Gon has created a group _

_ Gon has added Killua _

**Killua:** gon wth is this

**Gon:** group chat!! hold on im gonna add kurapika and leorio

_ Gon has added Kurapika _

_ Gon has added Leorio _

**Gon:** it says theyre offline but hopefully they get on soon

**Killua:** why did you make this

**Gon:** because!! were all separated now so i thought we could try this!!

**Killua:** eh fair point

**Killua:** we could still just call each other

**Gon:** but this is more fun!

**Gon:** oh wait it says leorio is on!

**Gon:** LEORIOOOOOO SAY SOMETHING

**Killua:** GET IN HERE OLD MAN

**Leorio:** SHUT UP IM NOT OLD

**Leorio:** ALSO HI WHAT IS THIS

**Gon:** LEORIO!!!

**Killua:** idk some group chat gon wanted to make

**Leorio:** Oh how neat

**Gon:** im so happy youre here!!

**Gon:** Now all we need is kurapika here!

**Leorio:** Eh I wouldn’t count on it

**Gon:** aw why not :(

**Leorio:** I’ve been trying to call him for the past like, I dunno two weeks? He hasn’t answered once.

**Gon:** :( i hope he answers soon. i miss him!

**Killua:** hey gon do me a favor

**Gon:** yeah?

**Killua:** make me an admin

**Gon:** oh okay! yeah ill do that.

**Gon:** ...how do i do that

**Leorio:** Wow

**Killua:** just hold down on my name, the option should be there

**Gon:** oh wait here we go

**Gon:** there! i think i did it

**Killua:** good

_ Leorio’s nickname is now Old Man _

**Old Man:** HEY

**Killua:** ghkdfkdj that actually worked

**Gon:** WAIT HOW DID YOU DO THAT

**Killua:** not telling

**Old Man:** KILLUA I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT CHANGE MY NAME 

**Killua:** or what old man :3c

**Gon:** I THINK I FIGURED IT OUT

_ Killua’s nickname is now Cat _

**Cat:** gon what

**Gon:** that was the best i could come up with :c

_ Cat’s nickname is now Godspeed _

**Godspeed:** now thats a name

**Old Man:** I’m still waiting

_ Old Man’s nickname is now Mister Leorio _

**Mister Leorio:** Eh i guess thats better

**Godspeed:** gon you suck at nicknames

**Gon:** hey! :(

**Mister Leorio:** WELP it's been fun kids but i gotta fly, don't stay on your phones for too long 

**Gon:** aw okay bye leorio!

**Godspeed:** oh my god youre acting like a parent

**Mister Leorio:** SHHHH

**Mister Leorio:** Anyways see ya

**Gon:** bye!

_ Mister Leorio is now offline _

**Gon:** oh yeah i figured out how to do this!

_ Gon has renamed the group Gon and Friends _

**Godspeed:** oh nice

**Gon:** oh yeah how have you been killua?

**Godspeed:** hm? oh ive been alright

**Godspeed:** were taking the day to relax since we plan on heading out first thing

**Gon:** oh nice!!

**Gon:** im glad youre out having fun, ive missed you so much :c

**Godspeed:** yeah ive missed you too

**Godspeed:** no homo tho

**Gon:** no what?

**Godspeed:** it

**Godspeed:** nevermind

**Gon:** no wait what does homo mean

**Godspeed:** oh would you look at the time

**Godspeed:** see ya gon

**Gon:** KILLUA WAIT AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT HOMO MEANS

_ Godspeed is now offline _

**Gon:** :(

_ Gon is now offline _

The Next Day

_ Mister Leorio’s nickname is now Old Man _

**Godspeed:** :3c


	2. One x Happy x Family

**Kurapika:** Oh, when was this made?

**Godspeed:** holy shit

**Kurapika:** ?

**Godspeed:** where the fuck have you been??

**Kurapika:** I’ve been busy, mostly with personal affairs.

**Kurapika:** Also language.

**Godspeed:** sorry

**Gon:** KURAPIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Kurapika:** Hello, Gon

**Kurapika:** I can see you’re excited to see me.

**Gon:** I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!

**Gon:** LEORIO GET ON KURAPIKA IS HERE 

**Kurapika:** Surely it’s not that big of a deal.

**Old Man:** OH YOU BET ITS A BIG DEAL YOU ASSHOLE

**Kurapika:** Um.

**Old Man:** I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR THE PAST TWO GODDAMN WEEKS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN

**Old Man:** ALSO WHO THE FUCK CHANGED MY NAME AGAIN

**Godspeed:** :3

**Old Man:** STOP MAKING CAT FACES

**Godspeed:** never :3

**Kurapika:** Seriously, enough with the language. 

**Godspeed:** there’s nothing wrong with cursing

**Old Man:** Yeah they’re just words.

**Kurapika:** Vulgar words I would not like to have Gon repeat.

**Old Man:** I mean we’ve sworn around him before and he hasn’t said anything.

**Old Man:** But yeah Gon isn’t allowed to swear.

**Old Man:** It’s against the law.

**Kurapika:** While I wouldn’t go that far, I would agree I’d like for Gon not to say any curse words

**Gon:** whats wrong with me saying fuck?

**Godspeed:** welp were all going to jail

**Old Man:** KFHGKDFGJDFKL

**Kurapika** : Gon, don’t.

**Gon:** :(

**Old Man:** You’re still not off the hook Kurapika, I’m gonna go find you and kick your ass.

**Kurapika:** Please, I’ve got my own problems to worry about oreo.

**Kurapika:** I don’t need you to make anything worse for my right now.

**Gon:** OREO

**Godspeed:** KSGFKLFJD

**Kurapika** : Leorio, my mistake.

**Old Man:** Okay I know that was probably auto correct but how the hell does it change my name to oreo??

_ Old Man’s nickname is now Oreo _

**Oreo:** WHAT

**Godspeed:** its the law

**Oreo:** WELL SCREW YOUR LAWS

**Gon:** im laughing so hard right now

**Godspeed:** same dude this is hilarious

**Godspeed:** allukas looking at me like im insane

**Gon:** you should add her here!!

**Godspeed:** okay first of all, even if i let her join she doesnt have her own phone

**Godspeed:** second i dont wanna expose her to any of this

**Gon:** aww

**Gon** : well at least tell her i said hi!!

**Godspeed:** fine

**Kurapika:** Who’s Alluka?

**Oreo:** Killua’s little sis.

**Kurapika:** Ah, I see.

**Godspeed:** she said hi gon

**Gon:** :)

**Godspeed:** also thanks now shes upset i wont let her join

**Gon:** haha

**Oreo:** Yknow Kurapika if you actually answered my CALLS you would know who Alluka is

**Kurapika:** Leorio oh my god

**Godspeed:** asjshdfkjdfhgkd

**Godspeed:** ffjghdjkf

**Gon:** ?

**Oreo:** Uh you okay there kiddo?

**Godspeed:** HELLO

**Gon:** hi?

**Godspeed:** HI GIN IRS NICE TYO SEE YOY

**Gon:** killua are you okay?

**Godspeed:** LITTLE SHIT

**Godspeed:** ALLUKA TOOK MY PHONE

**Gon:** oh my gosh

**Oreo:** JDFHKJDFGH

**Kurapika:** Goodness.

**Godspeed:** i told her were not getting ice cream later and now shes crying

**Gon:** killuaaaa dont be mean to your sis  >:(

**Godspeed:** DUDE SHE RIPPED THE PHONE FROM MY HANDS AFTER I TOLD HER NO

**Godspeed:** you dont understand this girl is stronger than you think

**Gon:** well she is your sister!

**Godspeed:** very true

_ Kurapika is now offline _

**Gon:** aww :(

**Oreo:** DAMN he ran away.

**Oreo:** Ah well, something must have came up.

**Godspeed:** well, at least he was here for a little bit

**Gon:** yeah!! 

**Oreo:** I’m gonna go now too, bye kiddos

**Godspeed:** see ya

**Gon:** bye!!!!

_ Oreo is now offline _

**Gon:** say killua, where are you right now

**Godspeed:** huh? Why?

**Gon:** i dunno, i wanted to come visit you i guess. its been a while.

**Godspeed:** its only been a few weeks you know

**Godspeed:** why do you wanna come out and see me?

**Gon:** because i miss you thats why!!

**Gon:** you’re my best friend! id go anywhere if it meant i get to see you!

**Gon:** killua?

_ Godspeed is now offline _

**Gon:** :( i hope i didnt say anything wrong

_ Gon is now offline _


	3. Gon x Ruins x Everything

**Gon:** hmm, i wonder what this does

_ Gon has added Zushi, Biscuit, Palm, and 6 others _

**Gon:** ...oops

**Godspeed:** GON DID Y

**Godspeed:** DID YOU ADD EVERYONE IN YOUR CONTACTS TO THE GROUP

**Gon:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I DIDNT MEAN TO

**Godspeed:** REALLY?!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU ACCIDENTALLY ADD EVERYONE

**Gon:** I DONT KNOW OKAY STOP YELLING AT ME 

**Zushi:** hello?? what is this?

**Gon:** oh uh hey zushi

**Godspeed:** it was all gon’s fault

**Gon:** SHUT UP I KNOW

**Biscuit:** WHO KEEPS SENDING ME NOTIFS

**Biscuit:** Oh hey what is this

**Gon:** AHHH THERES SO MANY PEOPLE NOW

**Godspeed:** LOOK AT WHAT YOUVE DONE GON

**Godspeed:** THE ORDER IS DISRUPTED AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT

**Gon:** WAAAAAH IM SORRY!!!

**Biscuit:** ...Yeah im gonna go?

**Zushi:** probably for the best

**Godspeed:** OH WAIT BISKY SINCE UR HERE

**Biscuit:** yeah? Wait who are you

**Godspeed:** killua

**Biscuit:** Ohh right, should have guessed

**Biscuit:** Anyways what did you need?

**Godspeed:** can you watch alluka for a few days?

**Godspeed:** i was gonna go out and see gon and didn’t wanna have to take her along

**Gon:** :O

**Biscuit:** Alluka? Your sister?

**Biscuit:** I mean sure, but I’m not really a baby sitter.

**Godspeed:** oh no, alluka wanted to meet you anyways

**Godspeed:** when i told her you were the one who trained me, she was like ‘well i wanna go meet the one who made my brother super strong!’

**Godspeed:** so yeah

**Biscuit:** Ohh how sweet. Well just give me a date so I can plan ahead

**Godspeed:** gotcha, thanks bisky

**Gon:** KILLUAAAAA YOURE GONNA COME AND SEE ME??

**Godspeed:** yes

**Godspeed:** and dont make such a big deal out of it

**Godspeed:** idiot

**Gon:** IM JUST SO HAPPY!!!

**Zushi:** you guys should come to the arena, i havent see you since the tournament

**Gon:** ohhh good idea!

**Gon:** we can meet there, that alright killua?

**Godspeed:** eh whatever

**Gon:** YAAAAY!

**Oreo:** What the fuck happened

**Godspeed:** gon.

**Oreo:** Why am I not surprised

**Gon:** ;(

**Biscuit:** Alright alright stop picking on the poor kid.

**Godspeed:** who did you add anyways?

**Godspeed:** besides zushi bisky and palm

**Gon:** hmm lets see

**Gon:** knuckle, shoot, sorrel, meleoron…

**Gon:** ging, even though he never answers me  >:(

**Gon:** an

**Godspeed:** and?

**Godspeed:** and who gon

_ Gon has removed Hisoka from the group _

**Godspeed:** AKJSGHJKDFHGKJDFGHKDF

**Gon:** OH THANK GOD I FIGURED IT OUT BEFORE HE NOTICED

**Godspeed:** OKAY FIRST OF FUCKING ALL WHY THE FUCK IS HE IN YOUR CONTACTS

**Gon:** HE CALLED ME ON THE PHONE WHILE WE WERE TRAINING IN HEAVEN’S ARENA AND I FORGOT TO BLOCK HIM AFTERWARDS

**Godspeed:** GON WHAT THE FUCK

**Gon:** LOOK AT LEAST HES GONE

**Oreo:** Holy shit gon you almost got us killed

**Biscuit:** Waaaait was that that guy who we saw naked that one time?

**Oreo:** WHAT

**Zushi:** WHAT

**Godspeed:** QUE

**Gon:** bisky please dont remind me oh god

**Oreo:** Wait you guys saw hisoka naked and  _ lived? _

**Godspeed:** let me tell you man it was super fucking close

**Gon:** i wanted to get eye bleach

**Biscuit:** Oh quit being dramatic. 

**Zushi:** i really dont like that guy, and i havent even talked to him

**Oreo:** Consider yourself lucky. 

**Oreo:** Besides, no one here likes him either.

**Godspeed:** ANYWAYS

**Godspeed:** bisky ill bring alluka over to you in a few days. dm me where youre gonna be staying

**Biscuit:** Yeah sure, but what does ‘dm’ mean?

**Godspeed:** direct messages

**Biscuit:** Ooooh okay!

**Godspeed:** ~~ old ~~

**Biscuit:** ...just because you crossed it out doesnt mean i cant see it.

**Godspeed:** gotta blast

_ Godspeed is now offline _

**Gon:** awww bisky you scared him away!

**Biscuit:** He knows better than to call me old  >:/

_ Biscuit’s nickname is now Bisky _

**Gon:** sorry that was bothering me

**Bisky:** Hm? Oh! Nah dont worry about it

**Bisky:** Oh hey is Zushi still here?

**Zushi:** yea im here

**Bisky:** Say hi to Wing for me would you? 

**Gon:** ohh say hi to him for me too!

**Zushi:** haha i will.

**Zushi:** i actually gotta go tho, its been fun!

**Gon:** okay, bye zushi! nice talking to you!

**Bisky:** bye-bye!

_ Zushi is now offline _

**Oreo:** And then there were three

**Gon:** haha, its been a little chaotic… i wonder if anyone would be mad i added them by accident :(

**Bisky:** Well if they were im sure they’d just leave and not make a big deal out of it.

**Bisky:** At least I hope

**Gon:** yeah, youre right!

**Oreo:** Honestly im kinda surprised you managed to scare killua off, ive never seen that happen before.

**Bisky:** Hehehe, well he knows better than to get on my bad side  >:3

**Gon:** yeah… we both do

**Oreo:** What did you guys have to go though?

**Gon:** you dont wanna know leorio

**Oreo:** Well thats not unsettling at all.

**Bisky:** Wait, Leorio?

**Bisky:** You mean that loud obnoxious smart ass who was in the election?

**Oreo:** HEY.

**Gon:** yup, thats him!

**Oreo:** WOW THANKS GON

**Gon:** youre welcome!

**Oreo:** you

**Oreo:** ah nevermind

**Gon:** aaaaah killua’s calling me! ill talk to you guys later!!

**Oreo:** See ya squirt!

_ Gon is now offline _

**Bisky:** Ahh young love

**Oreo:** What?

**Bisky** : Hehe, oh nothing~

**Oreo:** Ooookay then

**Bisky:** But i must go as well, ciao~

**Oreo:** Bye then

_ Bisky is now offline _

_ Oreo is now offline _


	4. Love x And x Confessions

**Knuckle:** WOAH HELLO, WHEN WAS THIS MADE?

 **Gon:** oh hey knuckle!

 **Knuckle:** YO GON

 **Gon:** its nice to see you again!

 **Gon:** but uh, why are you typing in all caps?

 **Knuckle:** TO ASSERT MY DOMINANCE AND CONVEY EMOTION

 **Gon:** i dont know what that means but okay!!

 **Gon:** what are you up to?

 **Knuckle:** IM CURRENTLY OUT ON A MISSION WITH SHOOT AND THE BOSS

 **Knuckle:** WE STOPPED AT A HOTEL FOR THE DAY SINCE WE TRAVELLED ALL DAY YESTERDAY

 **Gon:** oh cool!!!

 **Gon:** does that mean shoot is there too?

 **Knuckle:** YES, HES LOOKING AT THE CONVERSATION NOW ACTUALLY

 **Knuckle:** DONT THINK I CANT SEE YOU SHOOT, ILL SEND A PICTURE TO PROVE YOU ARE

_Knuckle sent a picture_

**Gon:** WOAH i didnt know you could do that!

 **Knuckle:** SHOOT YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY LOOKING AT THE CONVERSATION JUST SAY SOMETHING

 **Shoot:** jeez you dont have to yell at me

 **Gon:** hey shoot!!!!

 **Shoot:** hey gon

 **Knuckle:** WAS THAT SO HARD?

 **Shoot:** yes now for the love of god stop texting in all caps

 **Knuckle:** IT SHOWS I AM THE SUPERIOR ONE

 **Shoot:** it shows you’re a weirdo who doesn’t know how to turn off the caps lock

 **Gon:** oh yeah, sorrel is with you guys right?

 **Shoot:** yeah he is, but…

 **Knuckle:** THE BOSS DOESN’T TEXT, ONLY JUST MAKES CALLS, SO I DOUBT HE WILL SAY ANYTHING HERE

 **Gon:** aww okay :(

 **Gon:** well tell him i said hi!

 **Knuckle:** OF COURSE

 **Godspeed:** wtf

 **Gon:** KILLUAAAAAA!!

 **Godspeed:** stop being so embarrassing, just say hi like a normal person

 **Gon:** but you’re my best friend!! You get special treatment!!

 **Godspeed:** idiot

 **Gon:** hehe

 **Knuckle:** OH YEAH I MET THIS DOG WHILE I WAS OUT TODAY

 **Shoot:** oh no

_Knuckle has sent a picture_

_Knuckle has sent a picture_

**Knuckle:** IT LOST ITS OWNER SO I RETURNED IT TO THEM

 **Knuckle:** IT WAS VERY SWEET AND WOULD WAG IT’S TAIL WHENEVER I PICKED IT UP

 **Gon:** awww how cute!

 **Godspeed:** meh

 **Gon:** killua how could you not like puppies >:I

 **Godspeed:** cats are better

 **Gon:** HOW DARE

 **Godspeed:** YOU WANNA FIGHT OVER THIS?

 **Gon:** CATCH ME OUTSIDE

 **Godspeed:** OH YOU BET I WILL

 **Shoot:** what is happening…

 **Knuckle:** THEY REMIND ME OF WHEN ME AND YOU WERE YOUNGER

 **Shoot:** yeah kinda, we did argue a lot before you eventually asked me out

 **Knuckle:** YEAH

 **Godspeed:** wh

 **Godspeed:** what

 **Shoot:** hm?

 **Godspeed:** what did you just say

 **Shoot:** we argued a lot?

 **Godspeed:** after that

 **Shoot:** he asked me out?

 **Godspeed:** yes

 **Godspeed:** what the fuck

 **Knuckle:** ME AND SHOOT HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ALMOST SEVEN YEARS

 **Godspeed:** WHAT

 **Gon:** WHAT

 **Shoot:** jeez you didn’t have to tell them

 **Knuckle:** BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS

 **Godspeed:** IT WAS NOT OBVIOUS

 **Gon:** GUUUUUUYS WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!!!!

 **Shoot:** well first of all, we didn’t think it was important at the time

 **Shoot:** second, we never had the chance really

 **Gon:** i cant believe this,,, my own friends

 **Knuckle:** WE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU SOONER

 **Gon:** I CANT BELIEVE I DIDNT KNOW YOU GUYS WERE DATING

 **Godspeed:** brb gonna go jump off a cliff

 **Gon:** killua noooooo

 **Palm:** go right ahead…

 **Godspeed:** wT F

 **Gon:** WOAH HEY PALM

 **Palm:** ah, hello gon…

 **Palm:** its nice to see you…

 **Gon:** its uh nice to see you too

 **Godspeed:** did you actually just tell me to jump off a cliff

 **Palm:** youll live…

 **Godspeed:** THATS NOT THE POINT

 **Gon:** paaaalm dont be mean to killua!

 **Palm:** right, sorry…

 **Gon:** its nice to see you though! are you doing well?

 **Palm:** a-ah, yes im doing just fine…

 **Gon:** good! im glad :)

 **Palm:** youre so nice…

 **Oreo:** Sup peeps

 **Gon:** hi leorio!

 **Godspeed:** yo

 **Knuckle:** OH HEY ARE YOU THE SUPER LOUD GUY THE BOSS TOLD US ABOUT

 **Oreo:** IS THAT HOW EVERYONE REMEMBERS ME?!

 **Godspeed:** pretty much yeah

 **Gon:** aaaah so many of my friends are online! im so happy ;)

 **Bisky:** Got room for one more? owo

 **Gon:** of course!!

 **Kurapika:** Make that two.

 **Gon:** GASP

 **Gon:** KURAPIKAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

 **Kurapika:** Are you gonna be like that every time I come online?

 **Gon:** YES BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I MISS YOU

 **Kurapika:** Haha, thats sweet, Gon.

 **Oreo:** AHA

 **Oreo:** CANT RUN NOW ASSHOLE

 **Kurapika:** Leorio, listen.

 **Oreo:** NO _YOU_ LISTEN

 **Oreo:** DO YOU KNOW WHY I CALL YOU ALMOST EVERY DAY NOW?

 **Oreo:** WHY I LEAVE VOICE MESSAGES AFTER EVERY CALL AND TRY TO GET YOU TO ACTUALLY ANSWER ME?!

 **Oreo:** IM WORRIED ABOUT YOU KURAPIKA

 **Oreo:** YOU KEEP PUSHING YOURSELF, AND YEAH I GET IT I KNOW EXACTLY WHY YOU DO IT

 **Oreo:** BUT YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF FOR ONCE

 **Oreo:** SOMETIMES I CANT SLEEP CAUSE IM WORRIED SICK OVER IF YOUR TAKING PROPER CARE OF YOURSELF

 **Oreo:** SOMETIMES I GET WORRIED THAT THE REASON YOU NEVER ANSWER IS CAUSE YOU WENT AND GOT YOURSELF HURT

 **Kurapika:** Why?

 **Oreo:** WHY WHAT?!

 **Kurapika:** Why do you stress yourself over my well being so much?

 **Oreo:** OH YOU WANNA KNOW WHY?

 **Oreo:** BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU YOU ASSHOLE

 **Kurapika:** ….what?

 **Oreo:** YOU FUCKING HEARD ME

 **Godspeed:** ….holy shit

 **Gon:** i

 **Kurapika:** This is… very unexpected…

 **Oreo:** Look i just

 **Oreo:** You really worry me a lot Kurapika

 **Oreo:** Ive honestly been wanting to tell you but, the only time im ever able to actually talk to you is when you’re on here.

 **Kurapika:** Leorio, can we talk about this?

 **Kurapika:** Like, actually talk. Face to face.

 **Oreo:** whuh?

 **Kurapika:** I… This is something I want to talk to you about in person.

 **Kurapika:** Think you can arrange that?

 **Oreo:** I- well of course i can!

 **Oreo:** Can we ah, talk about this in private though?

 **Kurapika:** Ah, yes of course.

 **Kurapika:** Sorry everyone, this might take a bit.

 **Bisky:** ….well that just happened.

 **Godspeed:** this isnt a dream right

 **Godspeed:** i’m not having some sort of fever dream am i?

 **Gon:** i’ve pinched myself like ten times this is no dream

 **Godspeed:** that was so out of nowhere

 **Bisky:** I can tell he’s been bottling that up for a while.

 **Gon:** yeah, he’s been upset over kurapika not answering him for quite some time now.

 **Gon:** i’m just glad theyre finally talking it out

 **Godspeed:** totally

 **Bisky:** Ahh~ that was a ride though!

 **Bisky:** It’s not every day you get to witness a love confession! We should consider ourselves lucky~!

 **Godspeed:** i guess?

 **Godspeed:** im still kind of in awe that happened

 **Gon:** im happy for them!

 **Knuckle:** THAT KINDA REMINDED ME OF HOW SHOOT CONFESSED TO ME

 **Shoot:** yeah, but i wasn’t yelling at you like he was

 **Knuckle:** TRUE, BUT YOU WERE ALSO CONCERNED OVER MY WELL BEING

 **Shoot:** still am

 **Godspeed:** oh please stop im gonna barf

 **Bisky:** How romantic~

 **Gon:** im so happy for everyone!

 **Palm:** i wish i could find love…

 **Gon:** aww im sure you can palm!

 **Gon:** youre really pretty and nice so im sure youll find someone who loves you!

 **Gon:** palm? are you there?

 **Palm:** a-ah yes sorry…

 **Palm:** i just needed a moment to calm down...

 **Godspeed:** oh god i just realized something

 **Gon:** what?

 **Godspeed:** leorio and kurapika already has that mom and dad vibe going on

 **Godspeed:** if they get together

 **Godspeed:** _were_ gonna be the kids

 **Gon:** _oh_

 **Bisky:** Then what does that make me?

 **Godspeed:** the grandma

_Bisky is now offline_

**Godspeed:** sHIT I FORGOT I TOLD HER WE WERE IN TOWN

 **Godspeed:** WELP TIME TO GO INTO HIDING BYE GUYS

_Godspeed is now offline_

**Gon:** :(

 **Shoot:** you sad about killua leaving?

 **Gon:** yes :(

 **Shoot:** it’s okay, he’ll come back

 **Knuckle:** IF BISCUIT DOESN’T KILL HIM FIRST

 **Gon:** she wouldnt do that, though she would send him flying

 **Palm:** gon, may i ask you something..?

 **Gon:** oh sure! what is it?

 **Palm:** erm… how should i ask this…

 **Palm:** do you… like killua?

 **Gon:** huh? what kind of question if that?

 **Gon:** of course i like him! hes my best friend in the whole wide world!

 **Palm:** ah, thats not really what i meant…

 **Gon:** how else could you have meant it?

 **Palm:** well…

 **Shoot:** i wouldn’t bother palm, it doesn’t seem like he gets it

 **Knuckle:** I THOUGHT THEY WERE TOGETHER

 **Knuckle:** THEY PRACTICALLY NEVER SEPARATED SO I JUST ASSUMED THEY WERE

 **Gon:** well we always were, until killua went to travel with alluka

 **Knuckle:** WAIT SO HE DUMPED YOU FOR HIS SISTER?

 **Shoot:** KNUCKLE NO OMG THEY WEREN’T EVEN TOGETHER

 **Gon:** wait

 **Gon:** did you guys think me and killua were together…

 **Gon:** like, together together?

 **Shoot:** honestly? yes

 **Shoot:** at least at first

 **Knuckle:** I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE TOGETHER UP UNTIL NOW

 **Gon:** oh

 **Gon:** well were not!!!

 **Gon:** sure me and killua are close, but not _that_ close haha

 **Gon:** besides killua doesnt seem interested in dating

 **Shoot:** you think that?

 **Gon:** yeah

 **Gon:** but thats okay, im glad i met him!

 **Gon:** im glad we got to go on all those adventures together

 **Gon:** man, killua not being on makes me realize just how much i miss him :(

 **Shoot:** aren’t you gonna go see him at the arena?

 **Gon:** yeah, but UGH i wanna see him nowwwww

 **Gon:** wait, howd you know we were gonna meet?

 **Gon:** that was before you started talking

 **Shoot:** i uh

 **Shoot:** have been watching the chat

 **Shoot:** ever since you added me

 **Gon:** ohh really? why didnt you say anything?

 **Shoot:** hnnngfghghgn

 **Gon:**??

 **Knuckle:** HE WAS TOO SHY TO SAY ANYTHING IS MY GUESS

 **Shoot:** knuckle…

 **Gon:** aww you dont have to be shy!

 **Gon:** everyone here is super nice so theyll all welcome you with open arms!

 **Shoot:** thanks…

 **Gon:** :D

 **Godspeed:** hehe~

 **Gon:** :o killua?

 **Godspeed:** killua is hiding so i took his phone  >:3

 **G** **odspeed:** its alluka!

 **Gon:** :O ALLUKA!!

 **Godspeed:** HI GON!!!

 **Knuckle:** YO

 **Godspeed:** hello person i dont know!!

 **Gon:** so killua’s actually hiding? haha

 **Godspeed:** yes he is, he said “when bisky comes, dont tell her where i am” and hid

 **Godspeed:** so yeah~

 **Gon:** haha thats funny

 **Knuckle:** I DIDNT THINK HE WAS SERIOUS ABOUT HIDING

 **Godspeed:** im not sure what happened so im gonna scroll up and read the chat!!

 **Gon:** can you tell killua to come baaack :( i miss him

 **Godspeed:** ASJHSGKJHDGKDFFJHJ

 **Godspeed:** EEEEEEE OMG!!

 **Gon:** what did something happen?!

 **Godspeed:** sorry im just

 **Godspeed:** kinda freaking out at the moment???

 **Gon:** huh? why?

 **Godspeed:** CAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!

 **Godspeed:** YOU GUYS NEED TO HURRY AND START DATING ALREADY!!

 **Knuckle:** WOAH

 **Gon:** whaaaa?

 **Godspeed:** also sorry gon i cant tell him!! cant let him know i have his phone

 **Godspeed:** little does he know i told bisky what room we were in >:3

 **Shoot:** wow you are evil

 **Godspeed:** hehehe~

 **Godspeed:** shes just coming over to look after me! then my big bro’s gonna be off to see his bf~

 **Gon:** bf?

 **Godspeed:** boyfriend

 **Gon:** ohhh

 **Gon:** wait, zushi is his boyfriend?

 **Shoot:** oh my g O D

 **Knuckle:** I JUST HEARD SHOOT LET OUT THE BIGGEST SIGH

 **Godspeed:** noooo!! i meant you!!!

 **Gon:** huuuuh?

 **Gon:** but im not his boyfriend!

 **Godspeed:** you will be soon  >:3

_Godspeed has sent a picture_

**Godspeed:** im trying so hard not to laugh

 **Shoot:** is he… hiding under the bed???

 **Godspeed:** yes

 **Knuckle:** DOES HE KNOW WE CAN SEE HIS HAIR STICKING OUT

 **Godspeed:** he asked if he was hidden and i said ‘yes’ like a good sister ;3

 **Shoot:** wow you really are evil

 **Godspeed:** only when i wanna mess with him  >:3

 **Godspeed:** payback for not getting me ice cream the other day  >:3c

 **Gon:** remind me to never get on your bad side

 **Godspeed:** oh it looks like bisky is here!

 **Godspeed:** ill talk to you guys later! its been fun!  <3

 **Gon:** bye alluka!!!

_Godspeed is now offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending, i felt like it was getting too long and ended it there


End file.
